


Wandering Past the Shore

by HikariM



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts III, Light Angst, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Wayfinder Trio (Kingdom Hearts), kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariM/pseuds/HikariM
Summary: Finding an end to a long journey was but a fleeting dream, one too bright to realize. Being saved was just not something that Aqua felt she deserved. A post-Kingdom Hearts III Aqua-centric Epilogue.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wandering Past the Shore

The quiet stillness in the air still frightened her. While shrouded in the dark abyss, her prolonged isolation had begun to emphasize the cracks that had begun to form within her heart. This space was a realm that only echoed back her own deep dark thoughts. Even the clashing of her weapon against the hordes of heartless wasn’t enough to drown out the truth: that she had failed everyone, even herself. 

Endlessly wandering through the darkness had slowly unraveled her once strong sense of self. At times she felt that there was only a thread of connection between reality and her sanity. As she endlessly wandered, her only thoughts holding her together were of her friends, and the hope of their reunion.

Terra- she had dove into the darkness after him without a second thought and sent him back to the realm of light just the same. However, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was really Terra she had sent back or if it was the remnants of a friend now lost to the light. And then there was Ven, left there, all alone, sleeping soundly. Waking Ven was but a distant dream now that she was wandering here. No one knew where he was but her. Even Terra couldn’t find their friend without her knowledge. It was a failsafe, leaving Ven there to sleep soundly till she found answers. But it was also a lonely, isolated space, one that was only a remnant of departed memories.

She had questioned herself for hours, days, years- she couldn’t be sure how long it had been since she first arrived. But the fact reminded that only regret flowed through her veins with every step deeper into the realm where no light could reach. After wandering for a long time, she found herself on a beach. The roaring of the waves and the moist air filled her with a peace she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Soon, she found herself sitting on the shore, conversing with a man she didn’t know. His words beckoned her to wait with him, for who or what she didn’t know. As they sat in silence, Aqua knew that this man too wanted to be saved, yet- didn’t want to voice it. Being not yet lost to darkness, yet wandering within it all the same, it was as if they teetered on the edge of nothingness. The man had not once let the dark hood shrouding his eyes fall onto his shoulders. No, instead he simply stared out at the expanse of sea- looking at it just as longingly and wistful as she herself felt.

Her brief yet welcomed conversation with the man brought back her sense of curiosity. What were the worlds like once they reformed? As the remnants of destiny islands disappeared around her, she had felt relief and a bit of fear. Fear that once again she would be alone. Relief that the worlds were in good hands. And yet, there was another feeling she couldn’t quite place. 

“Sora.” She said his name out loud again. It was light on her lips and bespoke a quivering wish that she didn’t dare acknowledge. Being saved was just not something that Aqua felt she deserved.

Suddenly the realm around her began to blur and mix into a twisted dark fog. She jumped onto her feet and leaned into her defensive stance. She kept one hand behind her and one in front, her knees bent at an angle so that she could easy pounce on or dodge her enemy. Even without her master’s trusted keyblade at her side- Aqua knew she could face any foe. As she visually canvased her surroundings, she made sure to realign her vision so that could protect the hooded man as well.

A cold chill ran down her spine. He wasn’t there. She swallowed. The environment around her was still twisting in a flurry of dark shadows. Now she couldn’t say she was on the beach anymore. Before she could register it, the air in her lungs no longer flowed. Reaching for her throat and gasping for air, Aqua struggled against the invisible current pulling her deeper into the abyss. When had she fallen into the ocean? The panic that ran through her veins sent her deeper into a fit of despair. 

From the depths of her heart, she could feel the tendrils of fear stretching out, grasping every last shard of light in their path as they went. Her mind felt foggy, yet acutely aware darkness was overtaking her. But strangely, in that moment a lonesome calmness overtook her. Maybe it was best, for her to fade, just like this- deep into the darkness.

“Aqua.” A sweet, familiar voice tugged at her weary heart. This clear voice that had become so familiar to her over the years. Even now she could picture his laughter in unison with hers. 

“Aqua!” And then another, softer and kinder voice reached out, plunging the darkness deep into her heart. All at once she found herself standing again, not just at the edge of darkness on that same sandy beach. No, instead she had two dear friends by her side. Ven leaned forward to look into her eyes as did Terra. They each had a raised brow and clear eyes that helped her realize the reality she was now in. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes. How could she forget? No, how could her mind take her there again?

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring out at the horizon for a while now.” Ven spoke up first. He had a bounce in his step as he placed himself in front of her. Tilting his head to the side the boy quietly waited for her to speak to him. 

“I-I’m fine. Sorry to worry you.” Aqua wicked away her tears with her index finger, being sure to feign ignorance to her true feelings. 

“I don’t think you are. You don’t need to put on a brave front for us.” Terra put a hand on her shoulder. The warmth in his crinkled-up eyes and the slight smirk tugging on his lips reminded her of the teasing boy she had grown up with. She smiled realizing that yes, once again they were all together again. Their unbreakable connection lead them back, against all odds. 

“I’m not. I was just thinking.” Aqua shook off her lingering thoughts.

“Getting sentimental Master Aqua?” Terra gave her a strong slap on the back. As she was thrust forward by the force Terra let out a fit of laughter. Soon Ven too was laughing alongside him.

“It’s not like us to be so sappy.” Ven chuckled. He paused for a moment to look out at the horizon ahead. “Though, I guess it’s always good to remember what happened to realize how far we’ve come.”

Aqua’s eyes widened. “When did you begin to sound so wise?”

Ven looked over at her and shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe I always was?”

“Don’t give him too much credit Aqua. I bet Sora and that Roxas kid rubbed off on him.” Terra draped an arm over the younger keybearer and began to ruffle his ever-present bedhead. Although Ven grimaced and begged for him to stop, Aqua knew that all three of them were cherishing their second chance. 

Aqua placed her hand over her heart. The three of them coming to this place and being able to easily leave it felt like a dream. It was too beautiful, too surreal to think that all that time she spent in this place was in the past. Although she still felt a part of her feared coming back here, Ven and Terra made her remember she wasn’t alone in the darkness. She never was. With that thought in mind she jumped forward to hug both of her friends. Their laughter drowned out the rolling waves on that once lonely, empty beach. A lone shell, glistening in the dull grey water, washed up near their feet. Aqua caught only but a glimpse of it, the legendary shell that inspired their wayfinders and helped remind her of their connection. It also reminded her of a boy, the one who made their reunion possible. A wistful smile graced her lips. 

The one whose name was still firmly within them, yet his existence was nowhere to be found. He was the sole purpose for their new journey. Aqua hugged her friends tighter then let them both free from her grasp. She felt compelled to pick up the shell and hold it close to her heart. “We still have more places to look through here. We should get going.” Aqua turned to her friends with a renewed sense of purpose. Ven grinned brightly at her as Terra nodded. 

As they began to walk towards their next waypoint, Aqua bespoke a quiet ‘thank you, Sora’ under her breath. “We’ll find you too and bring you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was inspired to write a story about Aqua's journey towards healing. Ten years is a long time to be alone, and her resulting almost darkling state in KH3 I felt could weigh on her mind. In that moment where she falls to the ocean and begins to be overtaken by darkness, Aqua seemed almost peaceful. I wanted to explore those feelings she might have in that moment and how she's overcoming the past while looking towards the future. Aqua can be seen as an emotionally complex and resilient person despite all she's been through. Aqua is strong of heart yet has her own weakness when she's unsure of herself. I hope you enjoyed this exploration of an "epilogue" focusing on her. If you enjoyed it please do leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
